


Оковы

by Tigresa_Romana, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Мини [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, Post-World War II, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Вдохновлено заявкой 10.11: (Вторая мировая, насилие. Дженсен – немец, Джаред – заключенный в лагере смерти), только пост-Вторая мировая





	Оковы

Звон цепей, холодный и тяжелый, раздается всякий раз, стоит только пошевелиться. Вероятно, на самом деле негромкий, но в звенящей тишине подвального помещения любой звук сродни раскату грома. Взрыва. Автоматной очереди прицельно в голову.

Поэтому он старается лежать недвижно. В не слишком удобной позе. Так даже лучше. Тело быстро затекает и теряет чувствительность. И можно хоть ненадолго помечтать, что на самом деле вся его жизнь в последнее время — один большой невозможный мираж. Страшная сказка на ночь, одна из тех, что читала ему няня Эльза. Глупая бессмысленная фантазия, где нет места ничему нормальному или близкого к нормальности. Все вывернуто наизнанку. Искажено до полной неузнаваемости.

Он лежит так долго. Не имея представления о времени, часах и минутах, он лежит столько, сколько выдерживает его тело. Которое рано или поздно все равно предает. Оно всегда его предает. Всего лишь небольшая судорога, мышечное сокращение, и боль моментально прошивает насквозь. Обращаясь множеством колких иголочек, боль грызет его, впиваясь в кожу, мышцы снова и снова. Но ни звука не срывается с его губ. Ни единого стона, ни единого вскрика. Молча, стискивая зубы и зажмуриваясь до рези в глазах, он терпит. Долго. Пока последний спазм не утихает.

А потом все начинается по новой. Пока из-за стены не раздается скрежет ключа в замке и с негромким механическим лязгом не открывается дверь.

Когда его мучитель спускается по лестнице за стеной, даже на слух можно определить, насколько он близко — верхняя ступень скрипит протяжно, жалобно. Как когда-то скулил тот, кто на нее наступает. Точно так же скрипят пятая и седьмая. А вот вторая, третья и шестая беззвучны. Их наличие выдают только шорохи и шуршание. А еще расстояние. У его мучителя длинные ноги, но не настолько. Еще он никогда не торопится, никогда не замедляется, спускаясь вниз. Сходит неспешно.

Восьмая и девятая ступени, самые нижние, вероятно когда-то отсырели, разбухли и так не высохли до конца. Звуки они издают глухие, но у самой двери их слышно сильнее всего — его мучитель высокий мужчина, сильный. Никакая дверь, даже самая крепкая, дубовая, не в состоянии скрыть его присутствия.

Когда она открывается, вместе с мучителем впуская затхлый, многолетне-немытый, однообразно-душный запах подпола, где когда-то хранили запасы на зиму, тело не выдает. Дрожь не проходит по нему. Судорога не сводит руки и ноги, заставляя предпринять попытку сбежать, спрятаться, спастись. Бессмысленную попытку. Неизменно безуспешную.

Так же неспешно, как и спускался по лестнице, его мучитель заходит в комнату и запирает дверь изнутри. Проворачивает ключ и оставляет его торчать в замке. Он всегда так делает — запирает дверь. Не притворяет. Не делает вид, что закрывает, устраивая своему пленнику испытание на внимательность и отчаянность. Ему это неинтересно. Он уже давно дал понять — никаких шансов на побег. Ни единой, даже самой шальной и безрассудной надежды на спасение. Пленнику не выбраться, сколько не старайся.

Аккуратно удерживая в руках небольшой поднос с едой, его мучитель проходит в середину помещения к большой кровати. Ставит поднос на небольшой столик, намертво прикрученный к полу, и садится на постель.

— Добрый вечер, Дженсен, — здоровается, аккуратно проговаривая слова.

Это не его имя, но мучителю на это наплевать. Однажды, целую вечность назад, в один из «вечеров» он просто заявил: «Я буду звать тебя Дженсен».

Его первые слова с момента, когда не-Дженсен открыл глаза и, глядя в низкий обшитый деревом потолок, осознал, что прикован. Осознал, что его никто не слышит. И можно долго звать на помощь, до хрипа, до еле слышно сипения — никто не откликнется и не придет.

— Меня не так зовут. — Собственный голос тогда напоминал свистящее, прерывистое карканье дряхлого ворона на последнем издыхании.

— Теперь так, — бесстрастно отреагировал его мучитель, не изменившись в лице.

Тогда он сорвался. Схватив поднос с едой со стола, швырнул в мучителя.

— Меня зовут Йе…

— Меня не интересует твое мнение, — резко и властно, не повышая голоса, оборвал тот, даже не сделав попытки уклониться. Все равно поднос пролетел мимо. Миска с кашей перевернулась. Хлеб раскрошился. А кружка, выплеснув молоко, гремя металлическими боками о цементный пол, откатилась и гулко стукнулась о стену. — Меня не волнуют твои желания. Больше никто и никогда не назовет тебя твоим настоящим именем. Человек с тем именем мертв. Поэтому я буду звать тебя Дженсен.

Он не спрашивал, не уточнял — ставил перед фактом, методично убирая устроенный погром. Без криков. Без ругани. Без угроз и приказов молча вытер пол и добавил:

— А ты можешь звать меня Джаред. На моем родном языке оно звучит немного иначе, но, благодаря тебе, по документам я тоже мертв. Так что будем довольствоваться тем, что есть.

И еще длительное время в моменты своих посещений молчал. Этого времени не-Дженсену хватило, чтобы выяснить, что из подпола, из этой норы нет спасения. Здесь нельзя было повеситься или вскрыть вены. Цепи коротки, вокруг шеи не обернешь. Простыни слишком ветхие, рвутся, только натяни. А после первой попытки использовать вилку не по назначению Джаред перестал приносить сколько-нибудь острые предметы.

Заговорил он снова после того, как не-Дженсен перестал кидаться едой. И с тех пор больше не молчал. Не рассказывал ни о чем, не устраивал вечера бесполезных светских бесед. Но и не молчал.

— Снова решил устроить голодовку? — Джаред носком ботинка отодвигает подальше «утренний» поднос с присохшей к тарелке кашей и зачерствевшим хлебом. — Напомнить, чем в прошлый раз все закончилось?

Его ладонь ложится на спину почти равнодушно. Джаред не поглаживает, как это делают, когда намекают на близость. Его широкая мозолистая ладонь просто лежит на спине и отдает тепло. Как печка. Несмотря на застоявшийся воздух, в этой подвальной комнате всегда царит холод.

— Если ты не будешь есть, я снова достану ту трубку с воронкой. Запихну тебе в горло и буду три раза в день заливать питательную жижу прямо в желудок.

Напоминает, что так просто, отказавшись от еды, сдохнуть не удастся. Хотя мог бы и не делать этого. О том, как после такой процедуры болели желудок и пищевод, но влитое не просилось обратно.

Для проформы Джаред повторил эту процедуру еще несколько раз — привязывал не-Дженсена к кровати, разжимал ему зубы и кормил через трубку. Пока тот сам не потянулся к еде. Зажимая себе рот рукой, прожевал и, морщась, проглотил, показывая, что все, хватит. Отныне он станет послушным. Лишь бы Джаред больше не кормил его насильно.

— Это не голодовка. Я не хотел.

Пока Джареда нет, он не разговаривает часами. Потому что не с кем. Потому что еще не сошел с ума настолько, чтобы разговаривать сам с собой. Из-за этого голос звучит свистяще-невнятно. В горле начинает першить. Но Джаред разбирает его слова. Понимает. И принимает такой ответ. Терпеливо дожидается, когда его пленник перестает содрогаться от кашля и подносит к его губам кружку с молоком.

Несмотря на неизменно жесткие, тяжелые, часто колючие слова, произносимые с жутчайшим акцентом, Джаред никогда не ведет себя нарочито грубо. Он не церемонится, но и намеренно не причиняет боли. Не получает от нее удовольствия. Джаред никогда не забывает вынести ведро. Принести еду, которую можно съесть руками или ложкой. Не забывает обмыть теплой водой своего пленника и смазать жирным кремом его запястья и лодыжки. Не забывает менять тряпичную обмотку на кандалах, постельное белье на кровати и оставляет чистую, выстиранную одежду. А мрачнеет только если ему приходится применять силу, хотя он и так постоянно держит себя в рамках допустимого.

Только во время секса не сдерживает себя. Не нежничает. Не ласкает руками. Он трогает, будто что-то запретное. Робко касается и почти сразу хватает, словно вот-вот отберут. Набрасывается, как когда-то кидался к куску хлеба. Стискивает, подстраивает под себя почти всегда непослушное, безответное тело. Не церемонится. Жадно, голодно прижимает к себе. Целует, будто к источнику припадает. Запускает свой язык в рот и двигает им в едином ритме своих движений. Без тени стеснения или неуверенности срывает одежду, мажет пальцы кремом и бесстыдно запихивает их в задний проход своего пленника.

В нем, наверное, вовсе отсутствует брезгливость. Отмерла и отпала вместе с прежним именем, вместе с прежней жизнью. После всей боли, через которую он прошел. После всех унижений и пыток, насилия и мучений. Не-Дженсен не помнит его имени. Только номер. Не помнит голос. Зато помнит взгляд. Запрещенный взгляд исподлобья. Изможденное лицо. Серую лагерную одежду и позорный розовый треугольник на груди.

Джаред подталкивает его, ставит на колени, разводит ноги. Широко, насколько это возможно. Пристраивается сзади, просовывает в узкое отверстие ануса толстую головку члена и резко, одним махом вбивается на всю длину. Будто специально вместе с воздухом из легких вышибает громкий, болезненный стон. Не дает привыкнуть. До синяков впивается пальцами в бедра и принимается трахать. Сильно. Размеренно. Не пытается доставить удовольствие или, наоборот, унизить. Он будто насыщается. Алчно берет свое, не спрашивая можно или нельзя. Не калечит, но ломает. Потому что насколько ни были бы жесткими и варварски бесстыжими его прикосновения, они приносят наслаждение. И Джаред об этом знает.

Шепча бессвязные слова, он толкается со всей силы, вбивая в матрас, смещая их обоих к изголовью кровати. Трется своим влажным от пота телом. Оставляет свой запах, следы укусов на коже. Помечает собой. Запускает руку вниз, проводит пальцами по животу своего пленника и сжимает в кулаке его возбужденный член, капающий на постель белесой семенной жидкостью. И хрипы, слабые скулящие стоны в одно мгновение превращаются в надрывные всхлипы.

Кусая свои зацелованные губы, не-Дженсен отказывается признавать, что они принадлежат ему. Это наваждение. Мираж. Как смятая одежда и грязные простыни, что по «утрам» уносит Джаред.

Насытив свой голод, тот засыпает. Почти сразу, словно рубильник переключают. Притискивается грудью к спине, наваливается своим тяжелым телом и засыпает. Закрыв собой, выставив преграду между своим пленником и остальным миром.

Не-Дженсен не знает, чем заслужил такое обращение — Джаред не говорит. Самолично он никогда Джареда не истязал. Грубости не проявлял. Лишь подписывал приказы. Надиктовывал адъютанту письма со списками, в которых мелькали тысячи имен и номеров. Он не помнит. А спросить не позволяют остатки гордости.

Гордости за себя, по документам уже не существующего. За свое имя, которым его никто никогда не назовет. За память о прошлом, которая медленно меркнет в шипящей, пузырящейся кислоте его новой жизни.

Существования, не жизни.

Как бы то ни было — он не сожалеет о том, что было. О своих решениях. О своем выборе. Не ощущает вины за то, что когда-то совершал. В никогда не прогревающемся подвале, скрытый, спрятанный ото всех, лишенный возможности выбрать час своей смерти, теперь он терпеливо ждет. Когда Джаред устанет. Когда ему надоест. Когда он перестанет хрипло на польском шептать: 

«Мой прекрасный».

«Мой единственный».

«Мой».


End file.
